Joyeux Noël
by MissK369
Summary: un two-shot que j'ai écrit pour noël de cette année. En espérant que, même si vous le lisez en dehors des périodes de noël, vous apprécierez
1. Chapter 1

_Juste une petite folie de ma part … Bonne lecture._

Joyeux Noël

Le 24 décembre,

Toujours un moment de joie, toujours un moment de chaleur, toujours un moment de partage, toujours un moment de bonheur, toujours un moment de retrouvaille. Bref, toujours un bon moment.

Aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire découvrir Noël chez une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup. Cette personne habite à Princeton, y travail comme directrice d'un hôpital, elle a une fille qui l'aime et qu'elle aime. Cette personne a tout réussie, elle est heureuse. Mais cette personne a un cœur bien vide.

_Princeton Plainsboro Hospital _

Noël, la neige, les rires, les décorations, les sourires, les cadeaux, les yeux qui brillent, les chants, les batailles de boules de neige. Autant de raison d'aimer noël, et donc aucune de le détester.

Cette année, le P.P.H. était magnifique. Encore plus que toutes les autres années réunies. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que cette année, c'était la directrice elle-même qui s'était chargée de l'achat et de l'emplacement des décorations. Elle aimait cette période, car cela représentait pour elle la famille, ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde. Et cette année était d'autant plus importante pour elle car c'était le premier Noël de Rachel, sa fille. Elle avait donc décidé de tout prendre en main pour être sûre que tout soit parfais. Et cela l'était ! Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose, ou plutôt une personne. Mais elle faisait sans depuis des années.

Même s'il est vrai qu'en cette période de fêtes une personne à ses côtés aurait été la bienvenue, elle s'y était habituée. Et elle faisait tout pour ne pas y penser.

Alors, en ce soir de réveillon, elle rentra chez elle avec sa fille. Elle avait pris son après-midi pour être avec elle. Elle l'avait amenée à l'hôpital pour la présenter à tout le monde. On lui avait offert un bonnet père-noël qui lui allait parfaitement. Les employés s'étaient cotisés pour offrir un gros cadeau à leur directrice, Lisa Cuddy. Rachel pourrait en profiter aussi car il y avait des bons pour des magasins d'enfant, ainsi que des jouets. Lisa passa dans tous les étages, où elle fut reçue avec beaucoup de gaieté. Elle passa dans le bureau de son ami James Wilson, aussi oncologue de l'hôpital. James était complétement "gaga". Elle se posait la question si il ne ferait pas un bon mari. Il tenait très bien le rôle de père, mais s'il était divorcé 4 fois, ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien. Etait-elle désespérée à ce point pour analyser ses employés ? Après une bonne demi-heure passée dans le bureau de l'oncologue, Lisa partit en direction du bureau d'un autre de ses employés. C'était sûrement l'homme le plus dérangé du bâtiment, autres les patients du dernier étage, ceux du cadre psy. Il avait beau être comme ça, elle se sentait obligée d'aller le voir. Car même si lui ne le ressentait pas forcément, il l'avait aidée.

Elle entra donc dans le bureau. Sa fille dormait dans ses bras, et le Dr House somnolait tranquillement derrière son bureau. Elle prit la balle qui était posée sur ce même bureau pour la faire tomber bruyamment afin qu'il se réveille. Mais le Dr House ne dormait pas, il somnolait. Et l'effet de surprise fut inversé. Elle sursauta quand il commença à parler :

Je vous déconseille fortement de faire ça !

Je vois que vous vous impliquez toujours autant dans votre travail.

Vous savez, pour être à fond dans ce que l'on fait, il faut savoir se reposer.

Hum hum, très intéressant …

Quoi, je ne vous intéresse pas c'est ça ?

Oh mais si. Allez-y, continuer. J'aimerai bien découvrir votre nouvelle théorie pour ne pas avoir à travailler.

Un jour, mon prof de maths nous a dit : "Pou être bon en maths, il faut savoir être fainéant." Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours aimé ce prof.

Cela ne m'étonne pas, mais nous ne faisons pas de maths ici, nous sauvons des vies.

Il ouvrit ses yeux, la regarda et s'assit correctement devant elle. Elle prit la chaise qui était devant elle et continua d'écouter le récit.

Oh, la vie n'est qu'une longue équation qui n'a plus raison d'être quand on l'a résolue.

Si vous le dites.

Oui, je le dis. Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette coutume de mettre des bonnets de père-noël. Ces enfants n'ont-ils pas de parents ?

Regardez-vous avant de parler.

En effet, cette année, tous les employés avaient reçu un de ces bonnets pour que les lieux reçoivent mieux que partout ailleurs et que chacun puissent sourire.

Oui, mais moi ce n'est pas pareil.

Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas comme moi, comme Wilson, comme Rachel ou comme tout le monde ici.

Pour toute réponse, je ne suis pas tout le monde car je suis UN homme, je ne suis pas Rachel car je suis un homme, je ne suis pas Wilson car j'ai des testicules et donc je suis un homme…

Très fin comme réponse.

ET enfin le meilleur pour la fin, je ne suis pas vous car je suis, je suis …

Vous êtes …

Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ?

Un crétin fini.

Mais non.

Ah bah je ne vois pas alors.

Parce que je suis un homme voyons !

Ah bah ça doit être pour ça que je n'ai pas trouvé.

Vous êtes très drôle vous savez.

Merci, je ne vous retourne pas le compliment.

C'est bien ce que je disais, vous avez un super sens d l'humour.

On peut continuer comme ça très longtemps vous savez.

Je n'en doute pas un instant.

Seulement je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Et vous êtes là pour quoi, au juste ?

Je suis venu avec Rachel

Je vois bien.

Ce n'est pas pour rien.

Je me disais aussi.

Bon, c'est quoi votre problème ?

Mais je n'ai aucun problème. C'est vous qui venez me voir. Moi j'ai rien demandé.

Donc si je comprends bien, vous vous en foutez que je sois là.

Bah vous pensez quoi, que je serais heureux d'être réveillé pour qu'on me présente un môme, qui plus est n'est pas le vôtre.

Vous vous prenez pour qui là, Dieu ?

Je n'oserai jamais.

Et pourtant.

Quoi ?

Elle se leva, plaça la petite dans le cosy et partit.

Je me demande comment je peux encore croire au fait que vous ayez un cœur.

_Libre à vous de me juger. _


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, en ce soir de réveillon, elle rentra chez elle avec sa fille car elle avait pris son après-midi pour être avec elle.

Elle était plus furieuse que jamais. Comment avait-il osé s'en prendre à elle. Il savait qu'en atteignant sa fille, il l'atteignait elle. Elle avançait, vide, dans sa maison. Elle lava sa fille, l'habilla. Elle avait décidé de faire ce Noël seule, juste avec sa fille. Elle n'irai que demain chez sa sœur. Elle se remit à sourire quand elle mangea à ses côtés. Rachel était la seule à ne pas encore comprendre tout de la vie. Quoi que, elle ne la comprenait pas mieux. Elle oublia ce qui s'était passé le reste de la soirée. C'était sans aucun doute son meilleur Noël. Elle, Lisa Cuddy, et elle, sa fille, Rachel. Elle l'avait tant attendue, elle avait tant attendu ce moment que ce soir là, elle ne prit que le meilleur et laissa le mauvais de côté. Il faut savoir le faire de temps en temps, bien que ce ne soit pas facile.

Rachel s'endormit tard ce soir là. Cuddy la berçait. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se raidi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait venir la voir à cette heure là, et ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle voulait voir.

Elle ne bougea pas, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait du le faire. La personne continuait de frapper à la porte. Une larme commençait à couler sur sa joue. Puis plus rien. Le silence. Une apparition. Un homme.

Bonsoir.

Sortez.

Non.

Très bien, puisque vous m'avez déjà gâché mon Noël, pourquoi s'arrêter à mi-chemin ?

L'homme regardait ses pieds. Il ne semblait pas dans son élément.

Je suis venu pour m'excuser.

Très bien, alors dites-le moi.

Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose. Il paraît qu'il faut dire ce que l'on pense. Alors voilà. Je sais que j'ai agit comme un connard, mais je suis comme ça. Néanmoins, vous devriez noter le fait que je sois venu personnellement ce soir. Je suis … C'est quoi le mot déjà ? Ah oui, désolé.

Il osa remonter la tête et la regarder.

Admettons que j'accepte, c'est quoi la suite ? On s'embrasse et on fait comme si de rien n'était ?

Je ne suis pas contre le fait de s'embrasser.

House.

Quoi, vous me posez une question, j'y réponds.

Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que vous êtes un adulte, et qu'il faut donc se comporter comme tel.

Merci, je tacherai de faire avec.

Elle se leva, prit sa fille dans ses bras elle partit dans le couloir.

Euh, vous allez où comme ça ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

Elle souriait, elle lui souriait. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Cet homme arrivait à faire presque tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle. C'était affreux, puéril, dégradant et déplacé, mais il le faisait toujours avec respect. Il n'osera jamais lui faire de mal consciemment. Et quand il le faisait, elle savait qu'il s'en voulait.

Elle déposa délicatement Rachel dans son lit. Elle resta à côté du lit accoudée aux barreaux.

Je suis là.

Rien ne vous empêche de partir, ou de venir.

Je vois que vous êtes moins fâchée.

Nous n'y pouvons rien, vous êtes comme vous êtes, je suis comme je suis, nous sommes comme nous sommes.

Ca, s'était spontanée comme réponse.

Chut, laissons la dormir.

Ils repartirent en direction du salon.

Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Nan, sa va, merci. Je crois que je vais partir, et vous laissez seule en ce soir de Noël.

C'est gentil à vous de penser à moi de cette façon.

Mais c'est tout à fait normal.

Oui bon, le lèche cul on verra pour plus tard. Là ça ne sert à rien.

Il se dirigea en direction de la porte. Il se retourna juste avant de l'atteindre. Il embrassa Lisa sur la joue.

Joyeux Noël.

Joyeux Noël à vous aussi House.

Elle lui offrit un de ses plus beau sourire. Il ouvrit la porte puis se retourna à nouveau.

Question, c'est du gui ou du hou accroché au miroir.

En effet, un brin d'herbe était accroché au cadran du miroir de l'entrée. Lisa s'adossa contre le mur d'à côté et lui chuchota après un léger moment de silence:

C'est vous qui voyez.

**Fin**

_Je sais que ce n'est pas la période de Noël, mais quand j'ai écrit cette Fic, c'était en période de Noël, alors voilà. Maintenant, libre à vous d'écrire la suite._

Et joyeux Noël à tous le monde !


End file.
